Pirate101 Companion Promotions
by Psychochu100
Summary: The title is self explanatory. if not, i'll explain: They're basically stories of my Pirate(s) companions getting promoted. the ending bit is definitely not happened in the actual game (i.e. lying down, target practice, improvised combat moves (although i wish it happens in-game, etc.)
1. The Gal with the Golden Gun

Pirate101 Companion Promotion

The Gal with the Golden Gun (Bonnie Anne)

After helping Lasko's friends, Manny, Moe and Jack, Bonnie asked Danny if he would like a minute with him in any tavern cellar. Danny nodded and he headed off for Skull Island in The Groaning Trap with Bonnie and the rest of the crew. When they arrived, Danny and Bonnie went to the Kraken Skulls Tavern and entered the cellar, when Bonnie told Danny "Captain, it's time for me to become a true Sharpshooter. My mentor, Ol' Fisheye, will help me with that. As you're well aware, he resides in the east bastion called Musketeer's Roost. Let's go, Danny." Danny tilted his hat and walked to Musketeer's Roost with Bonnie, discussing on what they like to listen to. Inside Musketeer's Roost, Danny and Bonnie asked if the latter would like to be a Sharpshooter now, when Ol' Fisheye replied "Well, ye don't need me. Bonnie had been taught under my own watchful eye. Of course you need a better weapon; that sparquebus wouldn't do. I know where to get a better one… uh a better weapon that is. My friend Adolphus is in possession of a Scaramanga – Valencian make, less than 1000 were made. That one will do the trick. The catch is that Adolphus ran off with the Cutthroats; not a good idea, mind you. Last I heard, he was up on their ship The Old Chum up on Skull Mountain. Better get going then, you two." Danny and Bonnie nodded and exited Musketeer's Roost, as Danny went to get the rest of the crew and Bonnie went up ahead to The Old Chum.

2 minutes later, Danny and the crew boarded The Old Chum and fought 4 cutthroats before questioning them where Adolphus is. One of them said "Adolphus? We roughed him up and left him for dead at Corsair's Cove. Had some kind of gun on him too, but none of the lads aren't keen on muskets, so we left it with him." Danny sighed and knocked out the Cutthroat before he and the crew got off The Old Chum and headed off to the docks to board The Groaning Trap and sailed for Corsair's Cove. Bonnie is so excited to get the Scaramanga that Danny let Louis control the helm so he could calm her down. Bonnie then apologised to Danny, as she was keen on being a Sharpshooter for a while. Louis then shouted "Land on Portside!" Danny and Bonnie held their ground as the raft made dock at Corsair's Cove, then Danny and Bonnie searched the Cove for either Adolphus or the Scaramanga (or both), when Danny saw a skeleton holding a damaged golden musket. Danny figured it would be Adolphus and pried the Scaramanga from the skeleton, as Bonnie appreciated the weapon… at least she would if it weren't damaged. Fortunately, she knows who to talk to for repairs and she asked Danny to head back to Skull Island while she checked the damage on the beautiful musket. Danny then sailed for Skull Island as the rest of the crew are in awe of the Scaramanga musket. Danny then docked starboard-side at the Skull Island Docks as he and Bonnie went to Remmington's Steel and asked Harman Barne if he could repair the Scaramanga. He then replied that he could and normally he'd charge a steep price for the repairs, but did it for free since he owed Bonnie a favour. After 15 minutes of repairing, Harman gave the restored Scaramanga to Bonnie and she said "It's time to celebrate, Danny! Let's go to a tavern cellar."

Danny went with Bonnie to The Kraken Skulls cellar and Bonnie yelled out "Yes! This is such a beautiful weapon! Oh, this is just amazing! Oh, one minute Danny!" Danny nodded and turned around. After a couple of minutes of waiting with eyes closed, Bonnie then said "Okay Danny, you can look now!" Danny turned around and saw Bonnie in her new outfit, which he commented "That's a remarkable outfit, Bonnie. I like it a lot." Bonnie is so pleased to hear this from Danny that she gave him a big hug and twirled around a couple of times. Danny then said after she puts him down "Wanna do a little target practice? I wonder how much kick that Scaramanga has." Bonnie agreed and they went outside to a shooting range to test Bonnie's new weapon; when she shot, she was blasted back by the force and came back to the range and exclaimed "Wow! That's some kick! *holds musket upright under her arm and imitates a marching soldier* This is my rifle, This is my gun; This is for fighting, This is for fun!" Danny laughed at that imitation to the point that he's on the sandy ground, with Bonnie laughing in the same way as well and they lied down on the sand, looking at the bright blue sky with puffy clouds. Bonnie looked down and held Danny's right hand and he complied by holding Bonnie's left.


	2. The Rat Race

Pirate101 Companion Promotion

The Rat Race (Ratbeard)

After recruiting Ratbeard and recovering both Gunn's Treasure and the chalice wrapped in sail cloth, Ratbeard said to Danny "Now Danny, now that our differences are settled, there's a matter I like to discuss with ya'. Let's talk in a tavern cellar." Danny nodded and they went to _The Avenging Angel_ as Ratbeard sailed to _**Skull Island**_ , because Danny was injured in the battle against Chumba Wumba and can't fly the ship. When they arrived at the docks, Danny and his crew got off _The Avenging Angel_ and Danny and Ratbeard entered the _**Kraken Skulls**_ tavern, leaving the crew to wait at _**Avery's Mansion**_. Ratbeard then told Danny as they entered the cellar "Ya see, Danny, in order fer me to get the gold fer the expedition and to gain the trust of the Waponis, I sold me best sword and me best gear to Bob Bobstay at the _**Hole-in-the-Wall**_ Tavern in _**Scrimshaw**_. If ye find a way into the _**Tradewinds Skyway**_ , I'd would like some help to recover me gear." Danny agreed and they left the _**Kraken Skulls**_ , with Danny being helped by Ratbeard up the ladder because the former broke his wrist. After the events of Valentine's Day, Danny and his crew got a passport that allowed them access to _**Tradewinds Skyway**_ and his first order of business is to travel to the _**Hole-in-the-Wall**_ Tavern at _**Scrimshaw**_ docks to talk to Bob Bobstay about Ratbeard's gear. When they docked at the port and entered the Tavern, Ratbeard directed Danny to Bobstay and he asked for Ratbeard's gear back.

However, Bobstay informed them that he sold both the clothing and the sword away; the clothing was sold to Twitchy Jake Creedy, a 'friend' to Ratbeard as he recalled, but Ratbeard informed that Jake was no 'friend' to Ratbeard. Bobstay then told them that Jake was in the warehouse nearby if he wants the clothing back. Then, like a rocket, Ratbeard rushed to the warehouse and tried to open the door, but it was locked. Danny then turned to Wing and said "Care to do the honors?" Wing then replied "Gladly, Captain." He then made a powerful thrusting kick on the door and it blew open, which Ratbeard thanked them both and they rushed in to see Twitchy Jake wearing Ratbeard's clothing and is with 3 other Dog Pirates and he taunted Ratbeard that the latter's clothing is better on the former, as Ratbeard, Danny, Gaspard and Wing got into their battle pose, which Jake and his mates drew their swords in response and they engaged in battle. Wing sprung Danny into the air and Danny shot a hail of sparks unto Jake and his mates, before Wing grabbed Ratbeard's left hand and Gaspard's right, prompting the former to put his blade on the right and stuck it down; the blade on horizontally, as Gaspard puts his halberd on his left and directed the blade on the opposite side, also horizontally. As Jake and his mates charged for Danny's mates, Wing spun himself, Ratbeard and Gaspard in a very fast motion, defeating Jake and his mates in mere seconds. Jake then pleaded for mercy and threw Ratbeard's coat back at him, which Ratbeard puts it on and is glad to have his old coat back. Danny then told Ratbeard that he, Wing and Gaspard cooperated in such excellent form and is proud to see such teamwork. Ratbeard thanked Danny for such a comment and they returned to Bob Bobstay and he explained that he sold the sword to One-Eyed Jack in _**Flotsam**_ , which Ratbeard groaned in annoyance, so Danny thanked Bobstay for the information and they set sail for _**Flotsam**_.

After they docked at the port, Danny, Ratbeard and the rest of the crew went to _**The Black Spot**_ tavern and they asked One-Eyed Jack about Ratbeard's sword. He then responded "Yes, I've certainly bought Ratbeard's blade, but I wasn't implying to sell it at all. I was merely keeping it safe for ye, Ratbeard. Your sword is in the summer home, I left it unlocked for ye, mainly because I've yet to get a new lock because the old one is broken. I'll collect me favour later, never fret." Ratbeard thanked Jack for the information and they headed out to the summer home. They entered the home and Ratbeard found, to his own joy, his old sword and he ran to it and exclaimed "Me sword! I've got me sword back, har har!" They then heard a deep, spooky voice from below that said "Raaatbeeearrrd…" Then blue mist came from the cracks in the floor boards below and Lasko's Spirit came into shape, along with 3 angry spirits; Lasko then shouted "Ratbeard! You traitorous rat! You poisoned yer own crew just for the gold! And you, young Pirate! We had a deal! You'd said you would stop Ratbeard, yet you let him join yer crew!" Ratbeard then said, stunned at seeing his former crewmember's spirit "I'd never poisoned ye, Lasko! I only wanted to put you to sleep, not… well put you to sleep with the fishes. I swear, I bought knockout drops…" Lasko then interrupted Ratbeard by shouting "ENOUGH! I will not have it!" Lasko and the angry spirits then engaged Danny and Ratbeard in battle, blocking off the rest of the crew with a voodoo barrier. Bonnie then screamed Danny's affectionate name in concern, as Ratbeard got an idea and held Danny above his head; Danny's shield on Ratbeard's head and Danny standing on him. Ratbeard then drew his old blade as Danny pulled his pistol out and they both spun in a quick speed and Ratbeard severely damaged Lasko and the angry spirits with his sword as Danny jumped high and shot a hail of sparks onto Lasko and the angry spirits.

The angry spirits then dissipated into thin air as Lasko and Ratbeard clashed their blades as Lasko accused Ratbeard for murdering his old crew and Ratbeard said defiantly "I'd never harm you or your mates! I was fooled into using poison! I swear on your name that I'll find whoever slipped me poison and they'll face the consequences!" Ratbeard then broke the clash and got rid of Lasko's spirit with a swift slash, ridding the magical barrier as well. Bonnie ran to Danny and affectionately kissed him in relief, as Ratbeard and the rest of Danny's looked on at Bonnie's affection to Danny. Bonnie then stopped when she realised that Danny's crew is looking at her kissing Danny and said "Sorry about that…" Ratbeard them smiled and replied "Don't worry, ma'am. I actually don't mind the relationship you have with the young captain. *sigh* still, I gotta think fer a bit. I'll meet you guys at _The Avenging Angel_." Ratbeard then left the summer house, as the rest of the crew, save for Chantal, who is jealous, compliment Bonnie's and Danny's relationship and they don't really mind them professing their love now and then, making Bonnie and Danny blush, then they smiled and thanked the crew for their approval. They then went to _The Avenging Angel_ and saw Ratbeard drinking a bottle of Yum, looking despaired. Danny then sat opposite of Ratbeard and Ratbeard told Danny "Captain, I would never harm me old crew, I swear it. Although I WOULD cheat them from the treasure, I never wanted them killed. Someone must have slipped me poison and I intend to find out who. But in the meantime, I'll help ye with your brand of pirating." Danny nodded and got out a portable CD player and puts on Bob Seger's ' _Old Time Rock'n'Roll'_. Ratbeard liked this song and he sung the lyrics with Danny simuntaneously "… _Old Time Rock'n'Roll_!"


	3. The Iron Monkey (Musketeer)

Pirate101 Companion Promotion 3a

Wing Chun (Musketeer)

After stopping the Water Mole rebellion on the Isle of Doom, Wing Chun asked Danny if he would have time to speak at a Tavern Cellar. After getting Gortez, Danny and his crew then travelled to the Hole-In-The-Wall Tavern in Scrimshaw and Danny is informed by Wing that he (Wing) is ready to be a Disciple and he wants to be trained by a master named Iron Monkey. He then asked Danny if they can travel to St. Bonobo's Abbey to speak with Prior Andreo about Iron Monkey, which Danny gladly accepts. After leaving Zenda and arriving at St Bonobo's, Danny, Wing and the rest of the crew left The Noble Archer and spoke to Prior Andreo about Iron Monkey before consulting about Queen Anna. He then explained that Iron Monkey was originally a scholar from Moniquista before being changed after a travel to Mooshu and worshipping a cow god. He then added that Iron Monkey resides in a vortex near Moniquista City, before Danny thanked for the info and asked where Queen Anna is.

After consulting Queen Eleanor about the original plan's complication, Danny, Wing and the rest of the crew sailed to the vortex where Iron Monkey resides and they boarded a stone dock inside said vortex and Danny and Wing walked up to Iron Monkey.

Wing then requested Iron Monkey to train him to be a Disciple, which the latter tasked Wing to bring five bananas from the Ancient Ruins at the Isle of Doom, which the former accepts. After collecting the bananas, Danny and Wing returned to Iron Monkey and after a brief banter between Wing and Iron Monkey about what lesson Wing learned, Danny and Wing fought Iron Monkey as a final test for Wing to be a Disciple. After the battle, which Danny and Wing won, Iron Monkey declared Wing to be a Disciple and went back to his meditation. Danny and Wing went back to the ship and sailed to St. Bonobo's Abbey and entered the Dining Hall, which conveniently doubles as a Tavern and Danny and Wing celebrated the promotion with a game of darts.


	4. Steel The One

Pirate101 Companion Promotion

Steel The One (Kobe Yojimbo)

Fearless Wolf (My Buccaneer Pirate) was having his Chicken Schnitzel with chips and gravy at the Kraken Skulls when Kobe approached him from the side and asked Wolf "Captain, when we first met, I was a mere Ronin – a Samoorai without a lord – but after time spent with you travelling and battling, I am Ronin no longer! In respect to this, I must need a better blade than this wooden sword. I've heard that there is quite a legendary metal in Monquista named Monquistan Steel, but… well it's a bit hard to find. However, the blacksmith in St. Bonobo's Abbey will know where to find some. I wish to travel to Monquista in order to make my new blade Captain." Wolf stood up and replied "Of course, Kobe. I'm more than glad to help you with this task." Wolf and Kobe then bowed and they, along with Bonnie Anne and Ratbeard – who is still coping with the events after his promotion – sailed to Monquista in The Brave Vagabond and made port at St. Bonobo's Abbey; Wolf and Kobe then disembarked The Brave Vagabond and approached Brother Sergio, who explained that the ship, the Cornelius, had a bundle of the legendary steel in its hold before it was lost near Diablo's Cut. Kobe then rubbed his chin and exclaimed "Then that is where the Monquistan Steel will be! Captain, we must travel to Diablo's Cut to retrieve the Steel!" Wolf nodded and he and Kobe, along with the crew, sailed to Diablo's Cut and proceeded deeper into the area and Kobe sensed that the Monquistan Steel is in a nearby cave.

When they entered the cave named 'Cave of Thorns', they saw groups of Crab Crawlies and Spiders along the way to the ingots, so Wolf decided to stick to the walls as he doesn't have time to fight them. Before long, they arrived at the Ingots and acquired them before teleporting back to St. Bonobo's Abbey and giving the ingots to Brother Sergio, who explained that it will take time to forge the blade that Kobe requested, but it will be a brilliant blade. Kobe then turned to Wolf and he explained that he needs a whetstone to sharpen the blade and the best ones to get happens to be the gizzards of storm sharks (Wolf cringes at the thought of this) and the most hardened happens to be Doomtooth near the Stormgate at Tradewinds Skyway, so Wolf, along with Kobe, Bonnie and Ratbeard sailed through the Stormgate back to Tradewinds Skyway and when they came through, Wolf noticed a red coloured Storm Shark and realised in an instance it was Doomtooth, so he sailed to him and after a heavy battle, Kobe acquired Doomtooth's Gizzard, which is actually a whetstone. Wolf still felt sick from the gizzard retrieval, so Ratbeard took over the helm as Wolf breathed in heavily to counter his sickness before arriving back at St. Bonobo's Abbey and Kobe is given his new blade from Brother Sergio, which Kobe checked it's balance and motions and is very pleased with the results, so they went inside the Dining Hall's Cellar and Kobe is pleased that Wolf helped him with this task. Wolf then thanked Kobe for his help and asked if he would like to slice some fruit with his new blade, which prompt Kobe to rub his chin and a couple of minutes later, they were outside slicing and dicing various fruits in the rhythm of 'Dragostea Din Tei' by O-Zone, having a good laugh and enjoying the fruit afterwards.


	5. The Iron Monkey (Witchdoctor)

Pirate101 Companion Promotion

The Iron Monkey (Kan Po (Witchdoctor))

Practical Paul is having his fruit salad in _**The Kraken Skulls**_ with his Batacuda (which he named LockJaw) and his pet Fire Frog, Gutsy Gus. Kan Po then tapped his staff on his captain's shoulder and said "The flower returns to the root: as I begin my training at the feet of a Master, the time has come when I must be tested _by_ a Master. We are far from _**Mooshu**_ , but legends tell of Iron Monkey, a Monquistan who journeyed to _**Mooshu**_ , became a monk and Master and returned. He will test me, if we can but find him. Ask the prior at _**St Bonobo's Abbey**_. Perhaps he can help us." Paul nodded and he gathered his crew and boarded The Brave Phoenix, before sailing to Monquista and St Bonobo's Abbey. After making dock, Paul and Kan Po walked on land and talked to Prior Andreo on the stone stage, who explains "The Iron Monkey? I knew him well, before he took that name. His is a sad story, one of our Order's greatest sorrows. *Prior Andreo offered to let Paul and Kan Po sit down, so they sat on the dirt as they are too big to sit on the seats* Brother Matteo was a legend. Blessed by the Holy Tree, he journeyed all the way to _**Mooshu**_ , spreading the faith and making converts. He returned from _**Mooshu**_ a changed monkey. Matteo renounced his vows, becoming a monk for some Sacred Cow in that far off land! He had a new name: Iron Monkey."

"When the Monquisiton came for him, Matteo defeated three dozen with his bare hands! He fled into the _**Vortex of Torment**_ and never came out." Kan Po and Paul stood up and thanked Prior Andreo for the information before they boarded The Brave Phoenix and sailed for the _**Vortex of Torment**_ near the _**Monquista City Drains**_ , boarding on a dock within the vortex. Practical Paul and Kan Po proceeded to the shelter where they saw Iron Monkey meditating, as Iron Monkey said "At last you have found me. Tell Shunzang I still refuse. *Paul explains that he's not from _**Mooshu**_ * What? You did not come from _**Subata**_? Why are you here?" Kan Po then stood forward and replied "Master, this Student comes before you to be tested." Iron Monkey rubbed his chin before saying "You wish to earn a Black Sash? Bring me some Bananas from the _**Ancient Ruins**_ at the _**Isle of Doom**_." Kan Po then replied "As you wish, Master." He then bowed and he and Paul went back to the ship and sailed through the Stormgate and to the _**Isle of Doom**_ , before docking and proceeded to the _**Ancient Ruins**_ and collected 5 Banana Bunches before returning to the _**Vortex of Torment**_ and gave the Banana Bunches to Iron Monkey, who said "Ah good. What lesson did you learn after collecting the Bananas?" Kan Po then replied "When one returns to places one has seen before and sees them with new eyes, that is how one finds Wisdom." Iron Monkey then smiled and said "Acceptable. I shall eat them later. You shall now be tested. Show me what you have learned. *Exclaims a battle yell*" During the battle test, Practical Paul weakened Iron Monkey's Critical Chance and used SoulReaver on Iron Monkey, poisoning him for two turns as Kan Po beaten Iron Monkey by leaping in the air and hit him with his staff and it spun in the air before Kan caught it and did a significant blow to Iron Monkey.

Iron Monkey then forfeited and said "Kan Po, you are a Student no more – I name you a Disciple. Continue your journey, and in time you will become a Master." Kan Po then replied "I am unworthy of this honor, but I humbly accept. Captain - my testing is done, for now. Let's go to a Tavern to celebrate!" Paul agreed and sailed to St Bonobo's Abbey and entered the cellar of the Dining Hall, as Kan Po came out from the shadows in his new uniform and said "Better than a thousand hollow words, is one word that brings peace. My word to you, Captain, is this: thanks. In time, I shall become a Master. But now, I must look to the present, where our journeys continue." Practical Paul nodded and he and Kan Po had some herbal tea in peace.


	6. Much Mojo

Pirate101 Companion Promotion

Much Mojo (Mormo)

Practical Paul is having a drink of water with Lockjaw the Batacuda and Carcarius Grimtooth, when Mormo came from the cellar of the _**Kraken Skulls Tavern**_ and asked his captain to come in the cellar to discuss Mormo's powers. Paul nodded and went down to the cellar with Mormo and Mormo said "Captain, Mormo's powers have grown – Mormo is ready to become Spirit Caller, and leave Witchdoctor far behind Mormo. To do this, Mormo must return to Mormo's home in _**Rapa Nui**_. Chief Omutu is Mormo's mentor – he must guide Mormo's path." Practical Paul then agreed and said "Let's get going then. All but me, you, Lockjaw and Carcarius are already doing an odd job, but we'll manage." Practical Paul and Mormo, along with Lockjaw and Carcarius Grimtooth, went on board _The Grand Phoenix_ and sailed to _**Rapa Nui**_. After landing on the lone islet, Mormo and Chief Omutu made a welcoming hug and Chief Omutu said to Paul "Pirate, you return to _**Rapa Nui**_! I'm glad Mormo is with you… He's certainly ready to become a Spirit Caller, but he must overcome some tests before officially becoming one. *Chief Omutu turns to Mormo* Mormo, your first test is claiming a Spirit Staff as your own from a Waponi Shaman named Nan Madol. Succeed and I'll tell you where to get the next item." Mormo nodded and he and Practical Paul boarded _The Grand Phoenix_ and sailed to _**Waponi Wu**_ (which still freaks out Mormo, considering their battle on top of the _**Waponi Volcano**_ … literally), then traversed passed the Waponi's and entered the cave that leads to Nan Madol, but also with more Waponi's.

After a skirmish or two with the Waponi's, they went through a tunnel that has Nan Madol in it and when they entered the cavernous room, Nan Madol saw Mormo first and said "Mormo! You dare face me? I will crush you like a bug!" During the battle, Mormo went for Nan Madol alone, as Practical Paul used his Juju power to power up him and his crew before he can initiate against Nan Madol, as Carcaricus Grimtooth and Lockjaw fended off the other Waponis from both Mormo and Practical Paul. Eventually, Mormo won and the Waponis laid on the ground, groaning and moaning in pain as Nan Madol exclaimed with surprise "How can this be? Mormo is too powerful!" Mormo then snatched Madol's Spirit Staff and exclaimed "It is done! The Staff is Mormo's! Now Chief Omutu will give Mormo the second test!" After going back the way they came (as well as having a brief skirmish with the Waponis), they boarded _The Grand Phoenix_ and sailed back to _**Rapa Nui**_ and Mormo showed Chief Omutu, who is standing near the docks, the Spirit Staff he 'acquired' from Nan Madol. Chief Omutu exclaimed with praise "Mormo, you have done well! A great enemy of the Nui is vanquished, and you have taken his magic. There is only one more thing you need – your Mojo Mask, anchor of your power. You must make your mask and bind a Dread Spirit into it! Go to the _**Isle of Doom**_ – there, in the deepest jungles, the Trees walk and speak. Talk to Old Banyon. He'll tell you what to do." Mormo nodded and he and Practical Paul sailed for the _**Isle of Doom**_ in _**Tradewinds Skyway**_ , then got off and walked until they were in _**The Dark Jungle**_ and they went to the path that leads to Old Banyon and he said "Greetings, Rootless Ones! I speak for the Trees. Little Water Mole, you seek to make a Mojo Mask? No easy thing."

"You must take Magic Beads from one of the Old Ones – a mighty warrior king of the past, entombed near the encampment of the Talking Monkeys. Once you have the Beads, go deep into the tunnels of the Old Ones. There is an Ancient Chamber with an altar – make your Mask there. Beware! The Spirit that comes will be powerful, and angry. It will take all your strength to bind it." Mormo nodded and he, Paul, Lockjaw and Grimtooth went back to _**The Gold Mine**_ and went down the slope and turned left until they have entered a tomb that housed an Aztecasaur Blood Lord and 3 other Aztecan mummies. Despite the size comparison, the battle was easier than Nan Madol's and Mormo grabbed the Magic Beads and exclaimed "Mormo has all he needs. Now comes great test!" They then went through _**The Dark Jungle**_ and proceeded into the _**Ancient Ruins**_ and, after roughly a 5 minute walk, they came upon a chamber filled with crazed Monquistans and they sent their Golden Guards, but they were not a problem and they were just devastated with damage. Paul, Mormo and the others then entered the chamber, where they saw the Altar, but also more crazed Monquistans. After dispatching them, Mormo placed the Magic Beads on the Altar and they merged together to make a Mojo Mask, but the Dread Spirit seeped out and said "Mortal fool! Do not call up what ye cannot put down!" Mormo then said defiantly "Mormo has called you! You will obey Mormo!" The Dread Spirit then called 3 Spirits to back him up and, after a difficult battle, which Lockjaw was beaten in the process, Mormo had beaten the Dread Spirit and Practical Paul healed his Batacuda companion's wounds, as Dread Spirit exclaimed with pain "No! it cannot be!" Mormo then held up the Mojo Mask and as the Dread Spirit was sucked in, Mormo yelled "Mormo commands you! Mormo is your master now! Be bound by Mormo, spirit!" After the Dread Spirit had been sucked in, Mormo looked at his new equipment and said "It is done, Captain. Let's meet on ship and celebrate!"

After returning onboard _The Grand Phoenix_ , Practical Paul sailed it back to _**Skull Island Skyway**_ and parked it near the docks, as Mormo came out with his new equipment and exclaimed "Captain! Mormo is stronger now! Mormo thanks you. Mormo will help Captain find Captain's destiny – all Mormo's powers is yours." Paul smiled and he and Mormo shared a fistbump, when the rest of the crew returned from their jobs and placed bags of gold and blue orbs representing (and are) sailing experience.


	7. A Fistful of Feathers

Pirate101 Companion Promotion

A Fistful of Feathers (Subodai)

After helping the Water Mole revolt in the Isle of Doom, Sneaky Sam is practising his swashbuckling combat moves with his trainer, Morgan Lafitte, when Subodai came in the Swashbuckler Hall and pardoned himself for intruding on his captain's training, before he asked his captain to meet him in the Kraken Skulls Tavern Cellar on a matter of a promotion. Sneaky Sam agreed and asked if he can see him from 5 minutes away, which Subodai didn't argue with. 5 minutes later, Sam went down to the cellar and asked Subodai what's happening, which Subodai replied "Captain, it is time to prove myself by acquiring my Warrior's Plume. The spirits of my ancestors must guide me. To speak to them, I must perform an ancient ceremony. I must offer special offerings so they will answer my calls. Normally, I'd collect talons from Falcons back in Mooshu, but Skarakeets are close enough." Sneaky Sam then agreed to help Subodai and they, along with Bonnie Anne and Fan Flanders, sailed to Monquista to pluck the talons from the Skarakeets, which is more challenging than you think. After getting pecked by a number of Skarakeets, they managed to get enough talons from them, as Subodai said he needs Blood Flowers for the ceremony and a gardener at St. Bonobo's Abbey named Brother Hector will know where to get them. When they arrived at St. Bonobo's Abbey, they landed on the ground and went to Brother Hector, who is tending to the tomatoes.

When he was asked by Subodai where they can find Blood Flowers, he hesitated for a moment, but decided to tell them they can find that plant in the Cave of Thorns in Diablo Cut, but warns them of the vines in that cave. Taking on his word, Sam and the others boarded their ship and sailed to Diablo Cut and ventured deep into the cavern before entering the said cave. Collecting the Blood Flowers is not difficult; in fact, it was rather easy. After collecting 5 of them, Subodai told Sam that they should ask Madam Vadima for permission into contacting Subodai's ancestors. After teleporting back to Skull Island, Sneaky Sam and Subodai entered the Witchdoctor's Sanctum and Madam Vadima, without a word from either Sam or Subodai, allowed Subodai to call his ancestors on the shrine to their right. As Subodai did the ceremony, his ancestor's spirit came and told Subodai he is proud of becoming a warrior, adding he is ready to claim his Warrior's Plume. He needs to fight Cid Simian on his respective ship, El Cid, and grab his banner if he wins the fight. Subodai nods and he, Sneaky Sam and the others sailed back to Monquista and they spotted the El Sid near Monquista City. They then did a broadside battle against the ship before they boarded the El Cid and they did battle against Cid and his crew, with Sneaky Sam and Subodai going against Cid themselves. Cid tried to his Sam, but he is quickly evasive and managed to get Cid to foolishly stick his Halberd into the deck, leaving Subodai to finish the job by knocking out Cid and grab his banner before they got off the crumbling ship back to theirs. Subodai is pleased he got the banner and he, along with Sneaky Sam and the rest of the crew, went to the Dining Hall in St. Bonobo's Abbey to celebrate and when they went in the Cellar, Subodai came with his new equipment and he thanked his captain notably for helping and he will help his Captain out on his travels. Sam and Subodai shook hands and they enjoyed a bit of herbal tea before heading out again.


	8. The Iron Monkey (Privateer)

Pirate101 Companion Promotion

The Iron Monkey (Privateer (Egg Shen))

Smart Sloan is playing Chess with Ensign Emmett, which the former is winning, in the Kraken Skulls, when Egg Shen came inside, notably with his wooden slippers (I don't know what they're called in Asian culture, so tell me what they're actually named) clicking on the floorboards and he said to Sloan "Captain, ever since you saved me from the Armada back on the Erebus, I've been in quite a few battles with you and I'm ready to be tested by a master so I can be a disciple. Although we cannot go to Mooshu presently, I have heard of a Monquistan titled Iron Monkey who can give me the test I needed. I believe Prior Andreo at St Bonobo's Abbey can help us locate where he is." Captain Sloan then made a Checkmate before he replied to Egg Shen "Of course, Egg Shen. After all, I do owe you back after what happened on the Erebus." Egg Shen then bowed and he, Smart Sloan, Ensign Emmett and the rest of the crew set sail for St Bonobo's Abbey, before they got on land and located Prior Andreo. Smart Sloan asked him where they can find Iron Monkey, which Andreo replied that after he returned from Mooshu, he took down 3 dozen Monquisition Agents with his bare hands before retreating into the Vortex of Torment near the city's sewers. Smart Sloan thanked the Prior for the information and he and the rest of the crew set sail for the Vortex of Torment, which when they arrived, they were surprised that there was a dock inside, so Sloan and Shen got off The Admiral's Falcon and approached Iron Monkey.

Iron Monkey then said "Ah, you have come. Tell Shenzu I still refuse." Sloan cleared his throat and Iron Monkey continued "You aren't from Subata? Why are you here?" Egg Shen then approached Iron Monkey and replied "Master, this student wishes to be tested." Iron Monkey then rubbed his chin and said "Ah, I see. Well, collect 5 banana bundles from the Ancient Ruins in the Isle of Doom and return them to me. That will be your wisdom portion of the test." Egg Shen bowed and replied "As you say, Master." Sloan and Shen then boarded The Admiral's Falcon and sailed to the Isle of Doom and grabbed the banana bundles for the Iron Monkey, as well as grabbing two more for the planned dessert, before they sailed back to the Vortex of Torment and they brought the 5 banana bundles to Iron Monkey, who said "Ah,' you've collected the banana's. What lesson have you learned whilst collecting them?" Egg Shen then replied "That no matter how long the journey is, you still need to eat." Iron Monkey then said "Very good. I'll eat the banana's later. The other part of your test is critical: You must defeat me in battle. Prepare yourself! *Battle cries*" Egg Shen fought against Iron Monkey by himself for the first few turns as Smart Sloan gave him more protection offensively and defensively before Gutsy Gus (Fire Toad) joined in and they managed to beat the Iron Monkey. The Iron Monkey then said "Egg Shen, you are a Student no longer. You are now a Disciple." Egg Shen then thanked the Iron Monkey and he asked Sloan to come to a Tavern to celebrate. They then sailed back to St Bonobo's Abbey and entered the Dining Hall's Cellar and Egg Shen came out in his new uniform and new spear and he said to his captain "Captain, I must thank you for helping me with this task. I will help you with your destiny as I search for mine." Smart Sloan smiled and he went back up the stairs and came down with bowls of Banana Splits, which the rest of the crew ate happily.


	9. Officer Training

Pirate101 Companion Promotion

Officer Training (Ensign Emmett)

Smart Sloan is taking a great view at the top of Skull Island, when Ensign Emmett approached him and requested to see him in a Tavern Cellar for a matter of importance. 5 minutes later, Sloan meets up with Emmett in the Kraken Skulls Cellar and Emmett said "Captain, we've had our fair share of adventures and I reckon it's time for my promotion. We should go see The Commodore; he'll help me with this." Sloan agreed and he, Emmett, The Marchioness and the recently recruited Monquisitor (whose name I forgot) went to the Privateer's Office to speak with The Commodore and Ensign Emmett said to his mentor "Commodore, it's time for Promotion." The Commodore then replied mistakingly "I'm getting promoted? I say, Admiral at last! It took long enough, I shall certainly say…" Ensign Emmett then squeezed his nose bridge and said "No, I mean _I_ wanted a promotion, sir! I wished to be promoted." The Commodore stood there for a few moments and Sloan and Emmett exchanged glances and The Commodore replied "Ohhhhh… Sorry about that, Emmett. So it's to be _Lieutenant_ Emmett, yes? *Emmett nodded* Well, I have a task that will require leadership skills. You see, some new recruits have gotten cornered in Cutthroat Bay and the Cutthroat Sharks are swarming in there. Go there and fend off the Cutthroats and help those recruits." Ensign Emmett then gave a salute and replied "Yes sir. We're on our way sir." Smart Sloan, Ensign Emmett, The Marchioness and the Monquisitor boarded The Admiral's Falcon and sailed to Cutthroat Bay in Tradewinds Skyway.

As they got on the sandy beach, Ensign Emmett saw the Recruit's Ship crashed in the bay and the Recruits are hiding from the Cutthroats. Ensign Emmett then led the operation and he ordered one of the recruits to go in the cave to set up a last stand against the Cutthroats. He then went to another recruit near the cave entrance and told him to set up barricades near the entrance as the Cutthroats will certainly be back. Emmett then lead the group to the cave and told a third recruit to prepare for a fight as a Recruit exclaimed with panic that the Cutthroats are coming from the entrance. Emmett twirled his pistols and replied "I say, let's give these fiends a true lesson of pain. Let's go Captain!" Sloan nodded and they went to the entrance and fought against a group of four Cutthroats and they took them out fairly easily, when the leader of the attack came in and yelled "So you think you can just leave with these lily hoppers? I don't think so!" Emmett then exclaimed "Fall back into the Main Chamber!" They then rushed back into the main chamber as the leader and 3 Cutthroats followed. As the Cutthroats entered the main chamber, Emmett yelled "NOW!" Just as he planned, the Recruits and Emmett fired a large barrage of sparks at the Cutthroats and all, but the leader, fell from their injuries. As the leader charged with a yell, the Monquisitor did a leg sweep and twirled his staff, indicating he wants to lend a hand. The Cutthroat leader got up and growled at the Monquisitor, but he tried repeatedly to hit the Monquisitor, but the Monquisitor fluently dodged each swing and did another leg sweep, but he then kicked the Cutthroat leader in the air and Emmett threw one of his pistols in the air and shot the leader before shooting him again with his caught pistol and The Marchioness finished him off with 4 swift and strong slashes and an uppercut slash.

The recruits then yelled in celebration and Emmett then lead the recruits to The Admiral's Falcon and took the wheel and sailed back to Skull Island. The recruits are very glad to be out of Cutthroat Bay and they gave gladful comments to Ensign Emmett for saving them all. After making port in the Skull Island docks, Emmett lead the recruits to Avery's Court, where The Commodore and Avery are discussing rather harshly about the Sail Cloth that Sloan had got for Avery back at the Volcano. They then saw, to their own astonishment, that Emmett had led the recruits to Avery's Court and The Commodore then said "Emmett… you managed to get them out of the Bay?! Well done, my lad! Hold on for a moment…" The Commodore rushed to his office and went back out with a new uniform for Emmett and handed them to Emmett, which the former continued with admiration "I hereby promote Ensign Emmett to Lieutenant for your leadership skills and your valiant efforts for rescuing the recruits. Well done, Lieutenant Emmett." Emmett nodded at The Commodore as the Recruits raised their spark throwers and one of them yelled "Recruits! 21 gun salute for Lieutenant Emmett! Ready, Aim, FIRE!"

Back at the Kraken Skulls, Smart Sloan and Emmett are celebrating Emmett's Promotion with a drink of Yum; Emmett thanking Sloan for helping with his task, but Sloan remarked that Emmett the real hero today and will be again for many more. Emmett replied "Thank you Captain. Of all the kind remarks I've heard, yours is the most uplifting of all. Cheers."


	10. I've got the Powder

Pirate101 Companion Promotion

I've got the Powder! (Louis Le Bisque)

(A/N: This takes place after getting access to Sivella, whist I accepted the quest prior)

Dead-Eye Danny is practising his accuracy with his girlfriend, Bonnie Anne, on a couple of dummies dressed up as Armada Marines; Danny twirling his pistol whilst trying to think of a new move whilst Bonnie checking over her musket, when Louis cleared his throat and both Danny and Bonnie wheeled around to see Louis standing there, leaning on his harpoon. Louis then asked Danny if he would like a word in the Kraken Skulls, which Danny replied positively; Louis then wheeled a 180 and walked towards the Kraken Skulls as Danny notes to Bonnie "It must be something important. I'll go see what he's inquiring, be right back, Bon Bon." Bonnie then replied as she placed her left hand on Danny's cheek, smiling gently "I'll be waiting, Cappy." They then pecked their lips a few times before Danny rushed to the Kraken Skulls, seeing Ratbeard and Romba arm-wrestling and Chantal looking over her new musket (She's got promoted into a Sharpshooter, but there is no companion quest; you just got to pay for the advancement), before Danny went down to the cellar and saw Louis checking over his harpoon gun on the table. Danny then walked up the table and Louis noticed his captain; he then said "Capitain, I wished to have a better weapon so I can become a Gunner, but my Harpoon Gun is becoming too overused. I think we need to visit a friend of Bonnie's – Lucius Fox – in order to get a better weapon; by that, I meant with use of Fusileer Powder." Danny then nodded with a gentle smile and replied "Of course, Louis. Best to keep updated with our equipment and admittedly I'm curious what happens when your harpoon gun is upgraded with a bit of Fusileer Powder." Louis nodded in agreement and he and Danny exited the cellar and went outside to see Chantal doing William Tell with Queen Gummy; Danny then thought *"Thank goodness Gummy has such a resistance to energy and magic attacks."* Danny and Louis then went to the Rosa Isabella and was about to take off, when Chantal and Gaspard shouted and yelled at them to stop the ship. Danny then saw them running towards the ship that's drifting backwards (Louis said awkwardly "Oops…") and threw down a thick line of triple braid rope on the port side, enabling them to jump and grab on the rope and climb up to the main deck. Danny then said astonished at Gaspard and Chantal "What in the Skyways are you doing, guys?" Gaspard said in between breaths "We… Just… Want… To… Come… Along… Danny." Danny then replied in a concerned tone "Why didn't you just ask instead of yelling and running towards the ship?" Chantal then replied to her crush, also in between breaths "We… forgot… to… tell… you…" Danny then felt the ship moving and knows Louis is driving the ship to Jonah Town, so Danny went to the Ship's Hold and came back with two bottles of water and gave them to Chantal and Gaspard, who took them almost immediately and gulped it down in a few seconds. Danny then explained that Louis needs his Harpoon Gun to be upgraded with Fusileer Powder and that they need to go to Gullet to inquire Lucius about it; Gaspard and Chantal then understood with a nod, before they just docked at Jonah Town.

Danny, Louis, Gaspard and Chantal then went up to the Market area and went down the bucket to Gullet, which Danny isn't really fond of the stench in the slightest. Danny and the others went to Lucius Fox's Workshop and Louis asked Lucius if he can upgrade his Harpoon gun with Fusileer Powder; Lucius replied in a gentle tone "I'm afraid I don't have any Fusileer Powder, the Armada keeps a tight lid on that supply. However, if you get me the formula, I'd be more than glad to get you a limitless supply. I'm quite certain that the Library in Sivella would hold a copy." Louis then replied in a happy tone "Valencia! My Home! We can ask Librarian Grassi for the recipe! Onward Capitain!" Danny then agreed and after sailing through Monquista and Avernus, they've arrived at Valencia, which Danny is still disgusted with The Machine. They then docked at Sivella and Danny puts on his Armada outfit (which he still thinks is really ridiculous) before going towards the gondola and went to the Library in the west wing. They then went up the stairs to the left and found Librarian Grassi in the end of the room. Danny then asked if they have the formula for Fusileer Powder, but Librarian Grassi replied that the recipe had been destroyed in a laboratory 'accident', but told them to go to the laboratory and asked the physicist about the formula. Danny shrugged and he, Louis, Gaspard and Chantal then went to the east wing and entered the laboratory, which Danny asked the physicist about the formula. The physicist then replied "I'm afraid the Armada has kept a close hold on the recipe AND their crates of Fusileer Powder… however, if you 'acquire' some from Vanguard Squadron's near Granchia and bring it to me, I can analyse it and send you the recipe that way." Danny and Louis agreed and went back to the Rosa Isabella and took quite a battle against 6 Vanguard ships (not all at once, mind you viewers), before returning to port with crates of Fusileer Powder and giving them to the physicist, who analysed them right away and gave them the recipe after 10 minutes of research (during the time, Danny and Louis are having some mints and almond biscuits). Danny thanked the physicist and he and Louis teleported back to Gullet and went into Lucius Fox's Workshop, to see that Bonnie is there as well and is overjoyed to see Danny again as she hold him in her arms and twirled around, as Lucius worked on Louis' Harpoon Gun.

Half an hour later, Lucius finished working on Louis' Harpoon Gun and Louis decides to go to Jonah Town's Tavern Cellar to celebrate; 10 minutes later, Danny and Bonnie finally arrived at the Tavern Cellar, the former his face covered in lipstick kisses as Louis looked absent mindedly for a few moments, before snapping out of it and said triumphantly in his new outfit and his upgraded Harpoon Gun "Capitain, I feel more at ease with my newer Harpoon Gun. Let's get to adventuring capitain, how you say, Yar!" Danny nodded; 30 minutes later, Danny set up some dummies and puts some apples on each head before clearing the field and Louis shot each apple through the core and pinned them on the rocky wall. Danny then grabbed the apples and gave them to Louis and Bonnie before eating them.


	11. The Best Defence

Pirate101 Companion Promotion

The Best Defence (Barnabus)

Wolf is practising some sparring against Ratbeard, which both needed to steam some frustration after being outcasted by the Monquistan Empire. They were only 10 minutes into their spar when a familiar Greataxe lunged between them to get their attention and saw it was Barnabus, who looked serious about something. When he got their attention, Barnabus withdrew his weapon and asked Wolf "We need to talk, Captain. It's an important matter, so let's go to a Tavern Cellar."

Wolf nodded and, followed by Ratbeard, they went into the Dining Hall on St. Bonobo's Abbey and entered the cellar before Wolf leaned on his back on a pillar, Ratbeard sat on the bottom step and Barnabus sat on a stool that, despite its creaking, held on Barnabus' weight. Barnabus then said "Captain, we've seen our share of battles and I'm ready to be more that a Guard; I want to be a Buccaneer, like you." Wolf made a curtly nod before Barnabus requested "Mordekai the Shark, he trained you; he'll train me too! I'm strong enough, let's go see him!" Wolf smiled at Barnabus and replied "Alright Barnabus, let's be on our way!"

They departed on The Obsidian Phoenix and sailed through the stormgate to Skull Island and sailed further until they've reached Skull Island docks. They then docked on the starboard-side and Wolf, Barnabus, Ratbeard and Kobe went up to Avery's Courtyard and entered the Buccaneer's Den; Mordekai was pummelling some dummies that Wolf saw were made to be Threshers, the sworn enemy of Mordekai's late tribe. It was only 5 minutes before Mordekai realised that Wolf was standing at the doorway and said in slight fatigue "Oh, young warrior Wolf! I didn't see you there… *pants* You've come to learn more?" Wolf shook his head and gestured it towards Barnabus, who Mordekai remarked "Ah, I see. I can teach your friend Barnabus much, but he must learn about discipline; learning from pain. Hunt down the Mighty Quint in Tradewinds Skyway on his ship, the Orca. When you have defeated him, you will be ready."

Barnabus nodded and he, along with Wolf, Ratbeard and Kobe, boarded The Obsidian Phoenix and sailed to Tradewinds Skyway via Skylane; when they were near the stormgate to Monquista, they saw the Orca sailing nearby and, with the guidance of Wolf, Barnabus had the pleasure of doing Broadside Combat, eventually weaking the Orca enough to board her. Barnabus and Wolf went after Quint, as Ratbeard, Kobe and Wolf's pet Minotaur engaged against the other Cutthroats. During the fight, Barnabus had managed to parry Quint's cutlass with the hilt of his Great-Axe before Wolf made a low sweep to Quint, making him fell down on his backside and, seeing Barnabus' Great-Axe's blade close to the former's throat and his men beaten by Wolf's companions, Quint forfeited the fight.

When they've returned to the Buccaneer's Den, Barnabus showed Mordekai Quint's Cutlass and his flag, proving he had won the battle. Mordekai then remarked "Well done, Barnabus, well done indeed. Your strength and skills are more than enough… however, there is one other thing: In order to be a Buccaneer, you must need the critical piece of equipment – Armor." Barnabus took in every word of Mordekai's as the latter explained the former that his armor is weak and old; he then advised him to get Monquistan Armor from a Monquistan Smith, from the best named Salvatore in his shop at Puerto Mico. Wolf, Barnabus, Ratbeard and Kobe then went down to the docks and boarded the ship before sailing to Puerto Mico and, after docking, they arrived at the same shop when they delivered the food supplies to the encampment at the Isle of Doom and Wolf had a sneaky feeling that they're going there again.

He was correct because the clerk told the group that Salvador had been sent to the Isle of Doom as punishment from The Crown ("Of course…" muttered Ratbeard), so they boarded The Obsidian Phoenix and sailed to the Isle of Doom to seek out Foreman Salazar at the encampment. When Barnabus asked about Salvador, Salazar replied "His ship never arrived; he was attacked from broadside by those Scurvy Dogs and taken to their base. Please, get him back from those filthy scoundrels; we need him to craft weapons against the Troggies!" Wolf and Barnabus nodded before they turned back and went back on the ship and sailed to Scurvy Dogs Hideout and, avoiding a fight against the piratical whelps, they came upon a cabin which is locked from the inside.

Desperate for the Armor, Barnabus pounded on the door, which Wolf quipped mentally that was his way of knocking, and the door fell forwards loose from its hinges and an unmistakeable yelp from a Monquistan was heard inside. He flinched with his eyes closed and said "Alright alright, I'll make those weapons! Just don't hurt me, you scoundrels!" Wolf and Barnabus looked at each other in confusement before Barnabus cleared his throat and the Monquistan, who Wolf supposed is Salvador, opened one of his eyes and saw, much to his relief, he wasn't in the presence of the Scurvy Dogs. He then let out a sigh of relief and said "Oh thank The Order, you're not Scurvy Dogs." Wolf shook his head and he, along with Barnabus, helped Salvador up on his feet and escorted him to the Isle of Doom, which Salvador remarked that it's better that the Scurvy Dog Hideout… in a sense, anyway.

When they brought him back to the Encampment, Salvador expressed the group in gratitude "You've saved me from those ruffians; ask me what you want and I shall provide it for you!" Wolf looked at Barnabus and gestured him on, which the latter complied and asked Salvador "I would like some armor, if it's not big a deal." Salvador is astonished that Barnabus, being a large animal, requested some Monquistan Armor, but he nethertheless complied, noting he made armor bigger than Barnabus before.

As the Armor was being made, Wolf and his crew took up a game of Volleyball at the Docks; Wolf, Barnabus, and Old Scratch were on the left side and Kobe, Bonnie and Ratbeard were on the other side, with Wolf's pet Minotaur being the referee. For a full 15 minutes, they rebounded the Volley Ball, making a point a few times, before Wolf's Minotaur blew the whistle and gestured the crew to him and announced that he blue team (Bonnie, Ratbeard and Kobe) had won the game, which the red team congratulated them before Salvador, with help of Watermole Workers, wheeled Barnabus' new armor up to them and Barnabus exclaimed "Now THIS is a beautiful piece of Armor, Captain! Let's go to the Tavern to celebrate!"

Wolf, Barnabus and the rest of the crew arrived at St Bonobo's Abbey and entered the Dining Hall's Cellar, with Barnabus replacing his old armor with his new armor, complete with a helmet and a new Great-Axe. He then said to Wolf "Thank you, Captain, for helping me become a Buccaneer like you! Now we have a better chance in our future battles with this equipment!" Wolf patted Barnabus on the back, which Barnabus did the same to Wolf, who fell face first onto the ground and exclaimed painfully "Yeah… DEFINITELY a better chance… owww…"


	12. Remington's Steel

Pirate101 Companion Promotion

Remington's Steel

Sneaky Sam is practising his fencing skills with Morgan Lafitte in Avery's Courtyard, when he evaded her Twirling Blade Dance with a side roll and parried her blade, when she seemingly fell from off-balance and Sneaky Sam, due to his right foot behind her left ankle, fell on top of her. Sam is astonished that he was even on top of his own teacher, when Sarah came from the market and saw her captain on top of her own mentor, though felt seemingly unbothered by it.

She then cleared her throat and said to Sam "Captain… May I have a word in the Tavern Cellar?" Sam nodded awkwardly, before Sarah went down the stairs as Lafitte told Sam "You're getting much more exceptional in your footwork, my model student… If you keep it up, you'll even be a step forward in something else." Morgan Lafitte then glared at Sam in an endearing look, almost with a deep interest in him, before Sam got off from his teacher and went down to the market.

He then entered the Kraken Skulls and went down to the cellar to see Sarah practising her sword movement, before she eyed Sam and said "Hey Captain, there's something important I need to do… and I need your help with it." Sam gestured his hand to let Sarah explain her problem as he leaned on a nearby pillar before Sarah continued, sitting on the edge of the table "I think I'm ready to become a full-fledged Swashbuckler… like you. I've had my share of battles, even when I joined your crew. Morgan Lafitte gave me my first sword training; I need to ask her if I'm ready."

Sam then made a comforting nod, before they went up to the Swashbuckler's Hall and entered to talk with Morgan Lafitte, who's twirling her swords fluently before she noticed Sam and Sarah and said "Oh Captain! It's so nice to see you so soon! What can I help you this time?" Sam rubbed the back of his head, although flustered since he trained with her just a couple minutes ago, before he gestured his thumb to Sarah, who Morgan understand at once and said "Ah, Sarah! I suspect you're wanting to become a Swashbuckler… You've certainly learned much – Footwork, legwork, agility, technique… _en garde_! Even reflexes, I see."

Sarah then nodded curtly with a flattered smile, before Morgan Lafitte continued "Though there's a hitch… a decent sword. You mentioned before there's one such blade in your family?" Sarah nodded with her eyes closed before she replied "My Uncle's. Before he could give it to me, there's something important I must do first. Sam, we need to go to Flotsam and see a Rat named Nicodemus." Sam then nodded curtly at Sarah, before she stroked his head in an endearing smile and they exited the Swashbuckler's Hall; they then went down to the Skull Island Docks and boarded The Dashing Dodger with Old Scratch and Ratbeard, before heading off to Flotsam.

When they arrived at Flotsam, Sarah led Sam and the others to where Nicodemus is; when they encountered Nicodemus, he said "Good day Pirate, and to your—"Nicodemus then noticed Sarah and continued "Why, if it isn't little Sarah, all grown up! Can I find something for you, girl?" Sarah replied, subtly gritting her teeth "You know what I want, you old Pack Rat – I need the Spyglass."

Nicodemus nodded with his arms crossed before saying in a matter-of-factly tone "For your uncle, of course. My Golden Spyglass isn't for sale… but I will certainly trade for it. I need cannons from the Monquistan's Rojo Fleet. I won't tell you why, but I'll certainly trade the Spyglass for the cannons." Sarah sighed in irritation, before she, along with Sam, Ratbeard and Old Scratch, went aboard The Dashing Dodger and sailed to Tradewinds Skyway. After doing a few broadside battles against Rojo ships, they sailed back to Flostam to see Nicodemus leaning on the nearest pillar.

Sam and Sarah slid down to the platforms from individual roping, before Sam let go of his rope and 5 sets of Monquistan Cannons landed in front of Sam, who quipped "Special delivery for one Nicodemus." Sarah shook her head amusingly with her eyes closed, before Nicodemus replied "Well I'll be! Well done Sam and Sarah; not a lot of pirates can pull off a job like that! Here's the Spyglass Sarah, take it to your uncle and I hope he'll forgive you." Sarah replied flatly as she took the Spyglass from Nicodemus "I doubt he'll forgive, but we'll see. Farewell, Pack Rat!"

Sarah then led Sam and the others to where her Uncle Remington lives, before she opened the door and they went inside, when a slight elderly voice rang "And who you might be, Pirate? You think you can just barge into my—"Sarah cleared her throat, before Remington looked at Sarah and changed his tone in surprise before continuing "Sarah! My gosh, it's been years! You really think you're welcome here?" Sarah rolled her eyes and replied in a scoff "I'd never presume so much. I brought this back to you, by the way."

Sarah gave the Spyglass to Uncle Remington, who grabbed it with his paws, before saying "Ah, me Spyglass! It's about time… I suppose you want to trade it for me Sword. I promised it to you, but I… currently don't have it." Uncle Remington heaved a sigh before he continued "The Bilge Rats have it. You remember them, of course; Mick Dagger took it when I tried to run them out of here. One-Eyed Jack knows how to find them."

Sarah shook her head in note before she, Sam and the others went up to the Black Spot Tavern and went to the back to talk with One-Eyed Jack; after a brief summary, Jack noted "Mick's a real rough character; Leader of the Bilge Rats, he is. An old 'friend' of Miss Steele's, if I recall…" Sarah replied in a firm voice with her arms crossed "That stinking, no good thief is not, in any way, a friend of mine!" One-Eyed Jack shrugged and said "No matter. Mick's been busy when the Rat Pack fell to pieces. The Bilge Rats are on the rise. He and his gang are holed up in a household in the southeast rim. Be careful…"

After they left the tavern, they went down to where Mick Dagger's likely to be; although he wasn't inside the cabin, Sam and his crew knew one of the goons would know where Mick is now. After a swift skirmish with the goons, one of the Brigands admits that Mick is in Scrimshaw's High House, underneath the backbone. After knocking the Brigand out, Sam and the others set sail to Scrimshaw in The Dashing Dodger and boarded the docks portside before they headed up to the top level and entered the High House.

They readied their weapons before they barged through the front door, startling Mick and his Rat goons, before he noticed Sarah Steele among them and said slyly "Sarah Steele… You've come for the sword, eh? Well, you can't always get what you want!" Mick and his goon rushed to Sam and his crew, when Sam slid underneath Mick's swung dagger and did a twirling blade uppercut behind Mick; Sarah then flanked Mick and with the help of Ratbeard and Old Scratch, they beaten Mick and his gang.

Mick then said weakly as he laid on his back in deep pain "Here… take… the sword. I guess there's no place in Scrimshaw for a streetfighting rat! You'd best watch yourself, Captain. Sarah's a traitor, through and through. Loyal as a snake, she is!" Sarah replied firmly with her arms crossed "All you got from me, Mick, you've had it coming! Well, Captain, at last I've got a proper sword! Let's get to a Tavern cellar and celebrate!" Sam nodded with a curtly smile and they went to the Hole-in-the-Wall Tavern at the docks and entered the Cellar with Ratbeard carrying 4 bottles of Yum.

Sarah then took a bottle for her and Sam and said to him "Captain… I really appreciate your help with reacquiring my Uncle's Sword… but I understand if you have distrust towards me." Sam looked at Sarah and, much to her surprise, smiled warmly at her and replied "Sarah… It doesn't matter what you did in the past, I'm always willing to help you out anyway I can." Sarah felt some weight lifted from her heart, smiling sweetly at Sam before they pursed their lips on the bottleneck and drank their Yum.


End file.
